


Don't Meet Your Heroes

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: sun, writer, practical“I can't believe my favorite writer is a god damn demon.”





	Don't Meet Your Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [sun, writer, practical](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173897637849/its-monday-again-which-means-it-is-time-for-a)

“I can't believe my favorite writer is a god damn demon.” Stiles said as he put down the binoculars. “This is bullshit.”

“What do they say? Don't meet your heroes?”

“Haha, freaking hilarious.” Stiles sighed, “How are we gonna do this? Repel down from the mall ceiling after the sun goes down all Mission Impossible style?”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“I was thinking of something a little more practical. We'll follow him out of here, wait til he's alone and then strike.”

“Can we at least get some lunch from the food court until the book signing lets out?”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack. Forgive that short hiatus the past couple of weeks have been hectic. I think things have finally calmed down. I plan on writing for last week's challenges but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ we'll see if that works out.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
